Stevemagegod
B8A01454-8E67-4765-B4C3-D26679049D3C.jpeg 4F5F1FB0-E62A-4182-AC98-E7B0E4B92A80.jpeg 230B12B5-6666-460B-A160-FE2A45136C80.jpeg 21F9621C-45BC-4FAB-9A23-2F410CFC9159.jpeg 58E7AEF8-36B1-44C2-8D69-C6F4C04C6F8F.jpeg 4774C40A-149C-418B-9619-9DE9632C7630.jpeg The Greatest Pokemon Master. Chakra Techniques # Beast Wave Gale Palm # Beast Wave Palm # Chakra Enhanced Strength # Chakra Scalpel # Chakra Transfer Technique # Cherry Blossom Clash # Chidori Blade # Chidori Stream # Chidori: One Thousand Birds # Clone Jutsu #* Dancing Dragon #* Dancing Leaf Shadow #* Double Lariat #* Dusk Crow Genjutsu #* Eight Sign Seal #* Eight Trigrams Air Palm Wall #* Fire Style: Burning Ash #* Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu #* Flying Swallow #* Frog Kumite #* Fury Jutsu #* Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists #* Giant Rasengan #* Harem Jutsu #* Healing Jutsu #* Hidden Lotus #* Hidden Mist Slice #* Hokage Style Elder Jutsu: Tenth Edict On Enlightenment #* Immortality Jutsu Chi Techniques # Air Scooter # Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki # Asphyxiation # Astral Projection # Futae No Kiwami # Healing Hands # Inazuma Attack # Invisible Flying Dragon Ki Techniques # Destructo Disk * Dodon Ray * Double Kamehameha * Dragonthrow * Energy Shield * Evil Containment Wave * Fusion Dance * Galick Gun * Kaio-ken * Kaio-ken Attack * Kaio-ken Finish * Kaio-ken Kamehameha * Kamehameha * Ki Blast * Ki Blast Deflect * Ki Masking * Ki Sense * Ki Transfer * Kiai Spells # Accio # Alohomora # Aqua Eructo # Avifors # Battle Nexus Chant # Carpe Retractum # Contego # Depulso # Diffindo # Draconiders # Ducidifors # Ebubilio # Expecto Patronum # Expelliarmus # Flipendo # Glacius # Herbivicus # Incendio # Inflatus # Lapifors # Lumos # Lumos Duo # Magicus Extremos # Melofors # Orbis # Orchideous # Pullus # Reparo # Skurge # Snuffifors # Stupefy # Wingardium Leviosa # Vermiculus Badges This listing is of the Badges Ash has obtained in the Kanto region: * Boulder Badge (Showdown in Pewter City) * Cascade Badge (The Water Flowers of Cerulean City) * Thunder Badge (Electric Shock Showdown) * Marsh Badge (Haunter versus Kadabra) * Rainbow Badge (Pokémon Scent-sation!) * Soul Badge (The Ninja Poké-Showdown) * Volcano Badge (Volcanic Panic) * Earth Badge (The Battle of the Badge) Johto Badges This listing is of the Badges Ash has obtained in the Johto region: * Zephyr Badge (Fighting Flyer with Fire) * Hive Badge (Gettin' The Bugs Out) * Plain Badge (A Dairy Tale Ending) * Fog Badge (From Ghost to Ghost) * Storm Badge (Machoke, Machoke Man!) * Mineral Badge (Nerves of Steelix!) * Glacier Badge (Nice Pryce, Baby!) * Rising Badge (Better Eight Than Never) Hoenn Badges This listing is of the Badges Ash has obtained in the Hoenn region: * Stone Badge (The Winner By a Nosepass!) * Knuckle Badge (Just One of the Geysers) * Dynamo Badge (Watt's with Wattson?) * Heat Badge (Going, Going, Yawn!) * Balance Badge (Balance of Power) * Feather Badge (Sky High Gym Battle!) * Mind Badge (Solid as a Solrock) * Rain Badge (Eight Ain't Enough! Category:Pokemon Universe Category:Runescape Universe Category:Transfiguration Category:Apport Category:Animagus Category:Tacticians Category:Gunslinger Category:Superheroes Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Homo Magi Category:Telepath Category:Spatial Manipulation Category:Telekinesis Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Flight Category:Earthling Category:Waterbender Category:Earthbender Category:Airbenders Category:Lightning Style Category:Metalbender Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Time Travelers Category:Cross Time Travelers Category:Champions Category:Elite Four Category:Pro Duelist Category:Sealing Category:Veterans Category:Kanto Region Category:Energy Projection Category:Healing Factor Category:Hidden Power Category:Healing Powers Category:Power Bestowal Category:Dream Manipulation Category:Pheromone Control Category:Astral Projection Category:Transformation Category:Nature Energy Users Category:Archer Category:Genius Category:Prodigy Category:Golden Aura Category:Saiyan Category:Human Alien Hybrids Category:Shaolin Category:Americans Category:Glasses Category:Dragonball Universe Category:Strength Class 100 Category:Tail Category:Wand Magic Category:Magic Users Category:Weather Manipulation Category:Summoning Category:Weapon Summoning Category:Secret Keeper Category:Shonen Jump Category:Video Game Characters Category:Warrior Category:Humans Category:Monks Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Pyrokinesis